


Just for Men

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach loves the grey in Chris's beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Do you think I should dye my beard?”

“Eh?” From his position on the bed, Zach can’t see Chris in the bathroom. “Dye your beard?”

“Yeah.” Chris makes faces in the mirror so the bathroom light hits his beard from different angles. It started going grey before he even hit his thirties. At first, it was just a patch on the left side. Now, his whole chin is grey. His hair, as much as he tries to deny it, is also greying on the sides and in the front like he rubbed it through with the wrong kind of Just for Men.

With a sigh, he shuts off the light and joins Zach in bed. “Don’t you think it makes me look too old?”

Zach slides closer so he can wrap his arms around Chris’s waist. “You do remember I’m three years older than you, right?”

“And somehow you don’t have a single grey in your beard.”

Rubbing his chin against Chris’s jaw, Zach says eloquently, “Uh huh.”

Chris turns his head and noses at Zach’s cheek. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“That you have grey in your beard or that I’m three years older than you? Because both of those things are pretty much non-negotiable.”

“You really don’t think I should dye it?”

Eyes on his boyfriend, Zach takes a bit of Chris’s chin hair between his teeth. He lets go and licks over the spot. “I love it. Makes you look dignified.”

Chris lets out a low groan. “Lets get undignified.”

Dark eyes glittering, Zach says, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
